Grey and Sapphire eyes
by Faceinthemirror
Summary: One-shot, my version of how Katniss and Peeta meet for the first time. I'm new to fanfiction, so please review :) if five people request for me to continue this, I will.


Grey and Sapphire eyes

Katniss's POV

With every step I took the roaring pain inside me grew stronger, and I grew weaker. What little hope had kept me going all this time was slipping away fast. The freezing rain hit the ground resounding louder every second. The box of Prim's baby clothes slipped out of my hands and tumbled onto the ground. Prim. I had to keep trying for her. I checked every garbage can I could find, for something that others had rejected that could keep us alive. But there was nothing, they were all heartlessly empty. Even though the logical part of my brain told me that all the following bins would be empty too, the heavenly smell of the bakery drew me there. When I had found that the bakery's garbage can was empty like I knew it would be. Then I heard the baker's wife screaming at me something about kids from the seam stealing her garbage, startled I dropped the heavy metal lid with a clang and began scurrying away. Thanks to the rain, I slipped and landed on the hard packed ground. Not having the strength or will to get up again, I stayed where I was, waiting for fate to take me. I never noticed the blond boy looking out at me.

Peeta's POV

I had been frosting a wildflower themed cake when I heard my mother's screaming begin.

"I am so sick of you nasty kids from the seam stealing my trash! Go away now or I'm calling the peacekeepers!" she screamed.

I quietly slipped over to the window to see who she had been screaming at, and when I saw the girl my heart skipped a beat. It was Katniss Everdeen, the grey eyed angel who I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. And looking at her now was heartbreaking, her skin was a sickly kind of translucent and clung to her bones, her dark hair was soaking wet, but the worst thing as her eyes. They were so hollow, and they had this awful look of defeat and misery in them.

"Peeta, did you finish that cake?" my mother half yelled.

"Yes Mother." I replied automatically

"Well, stop staring at that rat from the seam and get that bread in the oven." She demanded.

I felt a little fury spark up in me at her calling katniss a rat. But then I realized how I could help Katniss. Without a word I headed over to the oven and began slipping the bread in, but purposely slipped to it went in the fire. I quickly jerked it out before it was burned beyond being edible. I turned around to see my mother with this look of complete fury. I braced myself as she slapped me across the face so hard that I fell down.

"GO FEED IT TO THE PIGS, YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE!" she screamed at me, looking quite a bit like a monster.

I stood up while I had the chance and took the burned bread outside. I went over to the pigs and tore off one of the most burned parts of the bread, and dropped it in the trough. Then I darted over to katniss.

Katniss POV:

As I was wallowing in self-pity, I heard screaming and then a crash from inside the bakery. Looking up, I saw a blonde boy walking over to the pigsty; he dropped a piece of bread into the trough and then turned abruptly to my direction. He began walking over to where I was for some reason, his mother probably sent him over to get rid of me.

Soon he was in front of me, and then he surprised me. He knelt down so he was at my level, and I could really see him for the first time. He had a muscular build, and was noticeably taller than me, he had messy gold hair that fell into his sapphire color eyes, and for some reason he had a hand shaped red mark on the right side of his face.

A gentle smile crossed his face as he handed me thee bread and said "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark."

Still in slight shock, I managed to get out a quite shy sounding "Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Aren't we in the same grade?" He asked .

"Um, yeah…" The faintest smile crossed my face.

"See you later then." He said, brushing bread crumbs off his hands.

"Yeah," I said, "I hope so." I'm not sure why I said that exactly, but I do know that I meant it. He stood up and offered me a hand, I took it gratefully, and the strangest thing is, I could have sworn I felt electricity. I smiled and began on my way home, it wasn't until then that it occurred to me that he might have burned the bread on purpose. I spun around, only to find that he was already inside to face his mother's wrath. I turned back and began running home to prim, and the whole time I had one thought.

_I would not be forgetting Peeta Mellark._


End file.
